The Lady is a Tramp
by Kattacker
Summary: AU: Kol is undaggered in the 50's and with his family in New York. He meets a girl and the chase begins. Kol/OC, Kelijah (Katherine and Elijah), Klaroline, and possibly Debekah.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is me going out on a limb. It's the first one I've ever done like it and I'm a little nervous. So stick with me, and review it and tell me what you hate and what you love so I know what you guys want. This is just the beginning its slow and uneventful, but it will get better, trust me. I'm going to mix some things from TVD in so hopefully that works.**

She walked out of the diner, stealing a pack of cigs as she left. She was in the back alley between the diner and the insurance agency next store. Her normal place to unwind during her break, she popped out the clips from her hair and shook off the curly bobbed wig she was forced to wear. Her long, curly hair, held by a pony tail, escaped its confinement and swayed back and forth. She pulled out a lighter from her shirt and lit a cig, slowly taking hits from it. She felt his presence, and slowly moved her hair and tilted her neck towards him, "Save the small talk and just do it." She told him as he slowly approached her. She knew vampires existed for a long time, her parents were vampires and adopted her, but then they were killed and she was sent across the states to live with her grandmother.

"Well if you insist darling" the man said his breath hot against her neck.

"Just do me a favor and don't kill me, yeah?" she asked, cocking her hip out and taking another hit of her cigarette. She felt him chuckle then cringed when his teeth sang into her carotid artery. After she was done, she tore off a piece of her under shirt and wrapped it around her neck like a scarf. Then wrapped her pony tail into a bun and slipped the wig back on. "Two dollars off burgers tonight!" she called after the man as he began walking out of the alley, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thanks…?" he said turning around and pausing.

"Marcie." She said as she dropped the cig and squished it with her shoe.

"Thanks Marcie" he said with his charming smile.

"Can I know your name then?" she said calling after him, as he began to turn out of the alley.

But he never answered her, so Marcie turned back to the door and walked back into the diner.

"Marcella! There you are! I have customers out there young lady and I'm not housing and paying you to just stand out back! Now shoo! Go get their orders!" The old lady said hitting her on the back with an order booklet.

"On it Grams!" she called as she slipped on her roller skates and fixed the collar of her black work shirt so she head some cleavage showing.

"Welcome to Peggy's, my name is Marcie and I'll be serving you today. May I take your order?" she said finally looking up to the table. There was a blonde, obviously angry, her head on her hand. An older guy who was trying to talk to her, yet the words he used were….sophisticated. Next there was a younger guy who sat with his feet up on the table, a tooth pick in his mouth and was eyeing her like meat. She stared at them, waiting for an answer. "I'll get you guys some water then…"she said rolling away.

She rolled up to the counter bar and ducked underneath the bar and put the drinks on the dial for the counter boy to get them for her. When she turned around the tooth pick guy was standing behind the counter. "Did you want to order?" she asked, raising a slightly annoyed eyebrow.

"No, we're just waiting for our brother, but it seems you already met him" he said gesturing towards the make shift scarf around her neck.

"I guess I have" she said, fixing the scarf, self conscious that he as staring at her.

"Yes, he fed on you. He drank your blood. Because he is a vampire." The boy stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Marcie retorted, she didn't get what this guy was getting at.

"You mean he didn't compel you? And you're not scared? I would also like to know why you are alive." The boy asked her.

"Well, I have work to do, so unless you want to bus tables, you're questions will have to wait till after my shift is done. Goodbye" she said, as she ducked and pushed off under the deck. The boy went back to his family, sitting down and watching her as she rolled from table to table. She felt him watching her the whole time.

Finally around midnight, they were closing up the diner. She went around and collected her last tips and noticed the family had left, leaving her a wonderful tip. She smiled, and scooped up the money putting it in her bra and skating to the back.

"Grams, I'm going out. See ya in the morning" she called then quickly changed out of her skates and into her white keds. She slipped off the skirt to reveal black leggings underneath; she pulled off her work shirt and pulled on her jean jacket over her black tank top. She threw of the wig and shook out her pony tail, letting her long, brown curls to float over her back. Double checking her make-up, she then ran out the front door and jumped into the Ford Thunderbird waiting there for her. She kissed the driver on the cheek and they sped off. Unknown to her, the boy watching her throughout the night was watching her then too.

**Review it, and tell me what you think, remember that it's only the first chapter and that it was supposed to be slow and uneventful, but just stick with it! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So a new chapter up quickly so you have a base to go off of I guess? I don't know, hope you guys like it! _**

Johnny slicked back his hair with his comb in the mirror. "Oh come on, Johnny. They're going to run out of beer if you don't hurry up!" she said pulling on his arm and making a cute pouty face. They were in a clearing in the woods, a hot spot for parties. Everyone at school would always go there after the games on Friday nights. They got out of the car and she wrapped herself around Johnny's arm. Everyone was there, Johnny got her a drink and she went back to hang with some girls from her school.

**XXX**

Kol walked up out of the tree line, grabbing a beer for himself and leaning against a tree. Something about her made him interested. She was different from all the other girls. They were all dressed in long skirts with nice neat collared shirts, yet she wasn't wearing anything like that. The other girls had shorter hair that was neatly pinned back. Hers was long and flowy with no pins holding it back. She was unlike any other girl he had ever come across. Cute, yet sexy. Wild, yet tamed. Good, yet so bad. He hadn't noticed he was staring until a girl tapped on his shoulder.

"That's Marcie. Though I wouldn't waste your time, she has a new guy every week. She's kind of a wet rag." The girl told him, eyeing him up and down. He could tell she was interested in him.

"She's not a wet rag! She's a queen, and a paper shaker, Kelly over here is just jealous" said another girl who walked up on his other side.

"Well, Ladies. Thanks for your insight, but I believe I've got this one covered." He said, giving them a smirk and walking off in her direction.

**XXX**

Marcie was talking and dancing with a few girls when she spotted the boy from the diner. He was walking over towards her, but she was whisked away by Johnny, being brought deeper into the woods. Giggling she followed him in.

"Johnny, shouldn't we do this in your car?" she asked as he pushed her up against a tree and started kissing her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" he replied, attacking her neck with his lips.

"Ow! Johnny! Be careful, I have a cut there! Johnny! Stop!" she said pushing him off her as he was nipping at the spot she was fed from a few hours earlier. She felt a hot liquid start rolling down her skin, she quickly sat down as she held a hand to the wound. Johnny was nowhere to be found and she was stuck in the middle of the woods alone now.

"Asshole." She spat at the direction she guessed he went in.

"Well that's no way to talk to someone you never met before" Kol said walking up to the tree she was sitting at.

"I know you're hungry buddy, but there are like 30 other drunk people here, who you can feed on. I'm a little indisposed at the moment." She said putting more pressure over the bite.

He flashed to her in a second, lifting her up against the tree, one hand on her waist the other pulling down her hand. He slowly put his lips to her wound, licking up the blood as she shuddered underneath him. He then bit his lip, tasting his own blood, and then kissed her. He pulled away, seeing that the bite marks had completely healed.

"Uh, Um…" she was at a loss of words for what had just happened.

"My name is Kol, and I expect those answers now" he said his hand still on her hip the other against the tree by her head, keeping her there.

"Um, well…He didn't compel me because I offered. Um…what else did you ask? I'm alive because I asked him to keep me alive, though I'm not really sure that's why he didn't kill me. I'm guessing I'm lucky?" she responded, trying to think back to their first conversation.

"Why weren't you scared, but I guess since you offered. Yes, consider yourself lucky. He recently was in a fight with his lover and seeing that he didn't show up for dinner, he I'm sure he went back to her." Kol said putting things together. "Well Marcie, I expect to see more of you now that we've had this little chat. I must say you are not only delicious but quite entertaining."

"Thanks?" she said, confused as to what he was saying. He moved his hand from the tree and onto her other hip, leaning in he kissed her again, a bit roughly this time. Then reached into his back pocket and gave her the keys. "I don't think he will need these anymore." He said with a wink then turned and flashed away, leaving her there breathless and extremely confused.

Marcie took the keys and walked back to the party, saying her goodbyes then climbed into the thunderbird and drove away. Kol never leaving her mind or lips.

_**I know that they are short, but the story just has to build up momentum. They will get longer and more interesting as time goes on. If you didn't guess it already, the current time period is in the 50's. Review please, anything you guys say helps me out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Hopefully this one picks up a bit, for you guys! Thanks for reading! _**

Marcie cursed the vampire that refused to leave her mind day in and day out. He seemed especially present in her dreams, which she kept blaming on him getting into her head, but then she felt embarrassed seeing as he probably didn't care enough to stop by her house every night and play with her head. She slammed her locker door much harder than she realized, then took a deep breath. She just had to get through History, then she could go on with her weekend normally and forget he existed. She slipped on her jean jacket over her grey playsuit and brought her ponytail out from underneath it; then proceeded to walk to class like everything was fine.

**XXX**

Kol had grown quite fond of the brunette over the past week. He would stop in every night and spy on her dreams. Twisting them from an innocent walk in a park, to a public make out session with him. He loved watching her squirm in the sheets, then waking up all hot and bothered. He loved that she didn't stop thinking of him, and that it made her crazy. He didn't really know himself why he was so infatuated with the girl, he was sure that after a few crazy nights with her he would grow bored, but something in the back of his head, that place he tended to ignore, was telling him otherwise.

**XXX**

The bell rang and Marcie walked out of her class and towards the school parking lot. She was waiting in line to board the bus when she saw a red Cadillac pull up behind it. Smiling to herself, she skipped over to the car, threw her bag in the back, and jumped in. The driver, pleasantly surprised by his new passenger. "Well, are we just going to sit here or are you going to drive?" she asked, looking over at him, her head leaning on her hands which were leaning on the armrest, looking at him.

"I'm actually here to pick up my dear sister …" he said, tailing off as she began to talk.

"She's got legs, and super speed. I'm sure she'll be fine" she said, biting her lip and twirling the end of her pony tail. Kol put the car in drive and started off towards the road.

She didn't know where he was taking her, but it didn't really matter she was having the time of her life. She let her head rest back against the chair as her feet stayed up on the dashboard. She barely knew the guy but she felt comfortable around him. They pulled up to the park and he got out, waiting for her to join him.

She cast a suspicious look towards him, but followed him into the grassy field. They walked next to each other in a comfortable silence, neither one saying anything but yet they still seemed to be communicating. They reached a swing set and she sat down on the swing, gently swinging back and for the as he did the same. "Kol," she stated, taking a slight pause as he turned to look at her, "Is that with a C and an E or with a K and an E?" she asked him, keeping her gentle rocking going.

"Kol, with a K and no E" he responded with a smirk.

"Ooh, exotic. I like it"

"Marcie, that's different. How'd you get that name?"

"It's really Marcella, but seeing as I'm not a 90 year old woman, I go with Marcie." She told him rolling her eyes at the name. She didn't know why her parents named her that, they had common names, Joe and Marie, yet they came up with Marcella.

"Why not Ella? Or Ellie?" Kol asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I'm not an Ella, or an Ellie. I'm a Marcie. Who else is named Marcie? No one. I'm different, and I like that." She said smiling with pride.

"You certainly are different" Kol said with a chuckle. Marcie's jaw dropped in fake surprise, she then playfully hit him on the arm.

"What is that supposed to mean!" she cried out, still pretending to be hurt by it.

"Nothing, Nothing! It's just that you're not like anyone, love. You have long hair, while they have short. You wear whatever you want, while they all wear collared shirts and long skirts." He told her, eying her mostly bare legs.

She rolled her eyes and tucked her legs underneath her, so she was sitting Indian style on the swing. "How old are you?" she asked boldly, tilting her head to the side.

"948" he responded, licking his lips and winking at her.

Marcie laughed, and stared at him with a shocked expression. "Are you serious? Oh gosh…You're an Original aren't you? Holy cow." She said looking down at the ground, now a little scared that she was spending time with him.

"Ah, so you know of me. Grand, I always enjoy finding that my reputation precedes me. It's such a compliment each time." Kol said, getting up and walking in front of her. He lifted her chin so she was looking up to him. "No worries dear, if I wanted to hurt you, you would be in pain right now. "he said then pulled her up so she was standing.

"So I have Original blood in me right now…" she asked him, a small smirk on her lips. "That's kinda cool." She stood up with him; distancing herself a bit not because of fear but because of the dream she had a couple nights before.

Kol laughed at her reaction; normally people would quake in fear, or worship them in fear of getting killed. "Come, let's take you home now, it's getting dark" he said, motioning for her to follow him back to the car.

She followed, asking him questions about his life and the things he's seen and witnessed throughout history. She listened to him recall stories through the whole drive home, not even noticing that he knew where she lived. They pulled up to the apartment complex her uncle owned and let her live, since her grandma didn't have enough room for two people. He got out and opened the car door for her, and she laughed while rolling her eyes. "Please, don't try to be a gentleman now," she said as she stood up out of the car.

"Marcie, allow me to take you out this weekend" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Would you go on a date with me if I did ask?"

"It's quite possible. I would say the odds are in your favor"

"Then yes, I'm asking you out on a date, Darling"

"Well, I accept. Pick me up at 7 on Saturday." She told him, then turned and walked into the building, hiding the smile that was dying to spread across her face. He was like no one she had ever met, young and childish, yet old and sophisticated. He was sweet yet unpredictable, and dangerous. He was cute and charming, yet oh so hot. She liked him, and she knew that she would have to slow her roll, unless she wanted to have her heartbroken. For she knew that there was no way a guy like him was going to settle down, especially not with a girl like her.

**A little better right? A tiny bit longer, and more communication in this one. Please Review, I'll take and ideas into consideration and more likely than not I'll actually use them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember that this is AU, because I mentioned that the other couples could/would be at least mentioned. Caroline is going to be a vampire who is dating Klaus, they met a while back in the 17****th**** century and have been dating ever since. Katherine and Elijah are together because Klaus already broke the curse with Amara. Damon and Rebekah might be together, but I'm not sure if I want to write them so we shall see.**

Marcie smoothed out the red dress she was wearing. It was a low cut, thick strapped red dress with little white polka dots on it. Her hair was its natural curly self, but she pinned back the front section to form a little poof. She added a little more make-up than her normal minimal amount, adding a touch of lip gloss to her lips and putting some mascara on her eyes. She wanted to look good, but not like the typical girls that he saw so much. She liked that he thought she was different, because she really tried to be. She wasn't comfortable in the collar shirts and poodle skirts. She liked her playsuits and rompers and tight jumpers. And she loved her baggy denim jacket she wore all the time. She had to admit she was a little nervous; most of her dates ended started and ended at Make-out point, the little parking lot looking over the view of the city. So she sat down on her bed and read a magazine, waiting for him to arrive.

**XXX**

Kol flashed from room to room looking for his black leather jacket, he knew one of them took it and didn't want to be late for his first date. The four of them were sitting in the living room, sipping on blood and wine. "Where is it?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh Kol, you look so handsome!" Caroline cried out as she turned to look at him. That means Caroline was out of the loop, as was Katherine seeing as she agreed and then proceeded to talk to Caroline about how cute boys dressed these days.

"Well dear brother, I do not know what you are looking for, but if it is in most importance I could help you look?" Elijah stated starting to get up when he heard Klaus chuckle.

"Ah, is this all for Marcie? You're welcome for that by the way, don't hold this over my head but I thought she would be a good match for you. You can also say that she's welcome for keeping her alive, the only reason I did was because she reminded me of how Caroline used to act." Klaus stood up and grabbed the jacket from its hiding place, and tossed it to Kol. "Have fun on your first date, little brother. " Klaus teased with a chuckle. Caroline pulled him back on the couch, reprimanding him for not taking this seriously.

"Have fun Kol, she'll love you if she doesn't already. You're wonderful" Caroline told him with a sweet smile.

"If he's so wonderful why don't you date him?" Katherine interjected, kidding of course.

Kol and Caroline both looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Been there, done that" with a laugh. They always said that they had dated or were dating whenever people asked, just to piss of Klaus. It was a fun little game because he got to annoy his brother, and she got to pay the price…in the bedroom.

Kol grabbed his jacket and slipped it on over his white v-neck. He grabbed his car keys and flashed to his car, getting in and driving to his apartment complex. It was a short drive from their house, so he made it there a little early. So he flashed down the street to the local flower shop and bought her some flowers. Then buzzed her apartment to let her know he was here.

**XXX**

Marcie heard the buzz and grabbed her purse, then walked down the steps to the main door. She could see him through the glass; he was leaning against the car, flowers in hand, and watching something happening down the street. She smiled as she stepped out, walking up and taking the flowers, they smelled beautiful. "Flowers? Really?" she asked shaking her head and then climbing into the car. She heard him laugh then slide in next to her in the driver's seat.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise, forgive me for trying to be a gentleman" he said starting the car and pulling away.

"Well I guess they aren't _that_ bad." She responded with a laugh then tucked her feet under her body. "Where are we going?"

"Well I would say it's a surprise but you don't seem to like those, so we are going to a cliff-thing" he said, trying to make it sound as entertaining as it actually was.

"A cliff-thing? Like Make-out point?" she asked, her brows furrowing as she tried to hide her disappointment.

"Hell no, I would never take you to such a place. This is more of a private, cliff with nature features" he said with a smile, proud that he was keeping it vague and that she seemed interested.

Marcie nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the twenty minute drive. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but instead it was like the one they shared before. Finally they arrived at the cliff, and she gasped at the view. This cliff also had a view of the city, but this view was different, you could see the skyline and the water and how the lights reflected into the water, it was truly beautiful. "Oh gosh, this is so…it's so serene." She told him, turning and facing him with a genuine smile. She had truly never seen anything like this before.

He smiled with her, glad that she found it so beautiful; he climbed out and grabbed the blanket and picnic basket from the backseat, then grabbed her hand. "Come darling, there's more than just the view" he said as he brought her out of the car.

He laid the blanket down, placing so you could still see the skyline, but also the beginning of the sunset and then the waterfall that was just to their left, it was a large cliff with a small waterfall, the amount actually falling not causing that much noise, but a comfortable background to their talking.

"This is really nice" she told him as she poured her some champagne.

"Thank you darling, I wanted to show you I was a gentleman, hopefully I've been living up to that, yes?" he asked curiously, taking a sip of his own drink.

"I believe you have." Marcie sipped her champagne then looked down at the food he had brought. "Hm, peanut butter and jelly with champagne? Interesting choice" she teased, picking up half a sandwich and taking a bite.

"I didn't want to make it too fancy, although now looking back at it another sandwich choice would have been a bit better" he replied picking up a sandwich as well.

"No, it's perfect. They're my favorite, my mom used to make them for me all the time when I was a kid" she told him, using her thumb to wipe off a bit of jelly from her lip.

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you live in an apartment by yourself?" he asked, he figured something had happened, but didn't know what.

"Oh no, it's fine." She said taking a slight pause, "My uncle own the apartment complex so my Grams pays for me to live there, technically my Grams is my legal guardian, my parents were killed when I was about ten. My dad was a vampire, then met my mom and turned her, and then they adopted me." She told him; also telling him why she knew about vampires which she guessed was his next question.

Kol just nodded, taking in the information. "I'm sorry; I know what it's like to lose people, I two of my brothers over the years." He told her, surprised that he opened up to her so quickly.

"It's weird, because at first it's this dull pain, you just feel like you got hit in the stomach and you're just waiting for them to walk in…then when they don't it hits you like a ton of bricks. The world spins, and everyone is looking at you differently, then it slowly turns into that dull pain and now you're just sitting there trying your hardest to remember what they were like, to keep them alive in your memory, but sooner or later they just become a picture on your wall that you look at from time to time, and you barely feel the pain." She told him, taking a deep breath. She gave him a small smile and stood up, walking to the edge of the cliff.

Kol sat there for a little while watching her, he got the feeling that was the first time she talked about that with anyone. He was glad she was opening up. He got up and walked to her side, looking down at the water beneath them.

Marcie turned and smiled; "Last one there has to strip down first!" she called as she ran to the path that led down next to the waterfall. She shrieked as she felt him blur past her, screaming at him for cheating. She finally reached the bottom and found his leaning against the rock waiting for her.

"I believe that last one here has to strip down first?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and licking his lower lip.

Marcie shook her head at him, sticking out her tongue as she did so. "Cheater" she said as she kicked off her shoes. She reached for the zipper on the back of her dress but was surprised to feel him behind her. She slowly felt the zipper being pulled down as she let her dress fall next to her shoes. She was now only in her underwear. She turned around and saw that he wasn't there.

"Darling!" he said, floating in the water only in his tight boxer briefs.

Marcie tip-toed in, the water was on the cooler side, so she took it slow trying to get used to it before she let her whole body in. Finally she submerged her whole body, treading water looking around for Kol.

"Kol?" she asked looking around and not seeing him anywhere. She felt something touch her leg, and she screamed, Kol let his hands go up her whole body before he finally broke the surface.

"Did I scare you?" he asked his face only inches from hers.

"No" she lied.

He came closer, so he was right next to her ear, "Are you sure?" he whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

Marcie nodded, her breath becoming a bit shallow as her body was reacting to their close proximity.

"Liar" he said, right before his lips crashed onto hers. Marcie felt the spark that shot through their body at the contact. Sure this wasn't their actual first kiss, but the other one all she tasted was the blood, and she only felt a tingling after. This kiss she felt it all, the shock the tingling, everything. She kissed him back, her hands resting against his bare chest.

He kissed down to her neck, where he felt her blood pulsing under the skin, but then kissed back up to her lips. He loved that way her hands intertwined with his hair, and he loved the way she pulled him so close. He kissed her again, more roughly, a bit too roughly he thought since he tasted blood.

Marcie pulled away laughing, and laughed even more at the confused Kol in front of her. "I bit my own lip" she said, as he saw a dot of red forming on her outer lip. He leaned into and kissed her softly, tasting the little droplet of her sweet blood.

"Come, let's take you back, it's getting awfully late" he told her, wrapping his arm around her waist and walking out of the water with her.

They packed everything up, and Kol pulled out a blanket for her to sit on while she dried off in the car, Kol just used the picnic blanket. The ride home was filled with laughter and stories, mostly ones of her when she lived in California as a kid. They pulled up to the apartment complex and Kol got out, sporting his little blanket around his waist. He opened the door and she got out, the blanket still wrapped around her. He walked her to the door and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Good night Marcie" he said with a wink then got in his car and drove off.

Marcie went to bed that night, still wrapped in the blanket from his car, knowing he would be visiting her dreams once more, this time all on her own.

**This one was longer, and it was more interaction. I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I appreciate the follows and favorites, but a two worded review really means a lot! Thanks so much guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is going to pick up a little, there is a time jump as well, a small one, but it's still there. No worries, no traveling back in time or anything. Enjoy!**

Marcie was happy about their first date. She had only known him for a little while but she felt that something about them just cliqued. He was old and mysterious, she was young and naive. He could show her anything and everything she wanted and she loved the feeling of being with such a powerful being. She felt safe.

Two months had past from that night and Kol and Marice were inseparable. Everywhere she went he was close by, always with her and always showing what he meant to her. His family grew accustomed to her, not surprised when she would pop up in the kitchen or living area, even if Kol had gone out for the day. Their love was deep and true, and both of them couldn't be happier.

**XXX**

Caroline threw a vase at the wall, watching it shatter and the pieces fly. "You bastard! How many times do I have to tell you! This is it Nik! I'm done! I'm actually done. All the bullshit about you treasuring me and you go and do this? Go to Hell Nik!" and with that she flashed away.

Klaus was seething, to him he had done nothing wrong. He was simply feeding, yes she had been a girl and yes they were in his bedroom but he wasn't planning on doing anything more. Caroline always just assumed the worse. She always did, never wanted to see the bright side in him and he was getting pretty fucking tired of it. He cracked the girl's neck and threw her on the ground. Her shirt stained with blood, he walked down stairs to go clean it.

All the maids and cleaners scrambled out of the way when he walked down the hallways, they all ran for cover hoping they were quick enough to escape his wrath. He charged into the kitchen, fully expecting to walk through to the laundry room when he spotted her. Her was pulled up into a tight pony, the only thing hiding her neck was the collared shirt of Kol's…or so he thought as he stepped closer he realized it was not Kol's but his.

"That's my shirt" he stated, almost glaring at the gold embroidered KM on the right sleeve.

Marcie nearly dropped the glass she had just gotten when she heard him speak, she hadn't even know he was there. "Oh, um well it was in Kol's laundry. I-I can go change?" she told him, reading his body language and tone of voice she guessed that he was angry. Kol had told her about his angry spouts but assured her that he never hurt his family, and that by now she was considered family. She took a deep breath and set the glass down on the counter top. Starting to walk towards the stairs when he blurred in front of her.

"I want it now." He stated again, licking his lower lip and tilting his head to the side, stealing quick glances at the pulse point on her neck.

"I don't know how Caroline would feel if-" she was cut off as his hand wrapped around her throat and shoved her up against the nearest wall.

"It would be best if you do as I say, sweetheart" his last word holding no sentiment at all.

She quickly undid the buttons, struggling for breath as she did so, then let it fall to the ground and she clawed at his hands grasping her neck.

"Now look what you did. You went and dropped it like it was nothing. That was a nice shirt." He said as he inched closer.

She was bare now, in nothing but her bra and panties, and she couldn't fight the scream that was about to come from her mouth. She knew what this meant, Kol was out with Elijah and Katherine, and she guessed Caroline was who slammed the front door earlier. She was all alone with the big bad hybrid, and he was going to eat her for dinner.

He tore into her neck without a second thought, relishing at the taste of her sweet blood. She screamed and cried, but he knew that no one was home to hear her. So he drank and drank, she begged and pleaded for him to stop, pushed and kicked until she could barely move any muscle. They could both feel her heart beat slowing, and once it stopped completely he dropped her to the ground, as if she were nothing.

**XXX**

Kol had gotten away from Elijah and Katherine, wanting to come home to spend the rest of the day with Marice. She wasn't in the room and couldn't hear a heartbeat, but then he smelled blood. He quickly dashed to the smell of blood and cried out as he saw her there, blood dripping down her neck from two little bite wounds. He quickly gathered her up in his arms, she her head rested on his shoulder; he rocked her back and forth, a tear slipping from his eyes. He didn't know how long it had been since her death, but he held her anyway, full of grief and rage. He saw her half naked form, and could hear his brother sketching in his room. After setting her down on the couch, and covering her with a blanket he stormed up to his brother's room.

"How could you!" he screamed.

"I'm not in the mood brother" Klaus responded, his strokes becoming a lot darker.

"You killed her! What because you were angry? Because you fucked up with Caroline and decided if you weren't happy no one could be? She was innocent!" Kol was livid.

"She was not innocent. She was wearing my shirt, a good one too." He replied, his charcoal cracking in his hands. He threw the pieces down and picked up another one.

"She was wearing my shirt. MINE. Because you lost yours in the 20's remember? When the wolf attacked Caroline and shredded your shirt to bits?" Kol cracked off a piece of the railing coming up the steps, now holding a temporary stake behind his back.

Klaus looked up, as if remembering the incident. "Oh yes, that did happen. Well my apologies then dear brother." He gave him a short smile, and returned back to his work.

Kol grabbed the stake and shoved it through his brother's heart. Knowing it wouldn't do anything, but glad to know it would keep him down for some time.

**XXX**

Marcie awoke with loud intake of breath. All she saw was red, it was as if she was floating in a sea of red nothingingness. Then she heard voices, shouting, it was Kol. She quickly sat up, the red blanket falling from face and into her lap, she laughed at herself for fearing that she was stuck in red mode. She got up, her hunger evident, but she wanted to get to Kol. Tell him she was alright.

**XXX**

Before he could turn gray and lie there until Elijah came home he ripped the makeshift stake out of his chest as Kol walked out. Fully intent on using it on Kol when they both heard a shriek, a thump, and then laughter. They rushed out to the staircase to see what was happening.

Marcie looked up at the boys, laughing as she had just tried to flash up the steps but missed one and had fallen back. "Surprise" she said, as they looked at her with shocked expression.

Kol flashed down to her, picking her up in his arms and twirling around while kissing her. "Don't ever do that to me again!" he told her, kissing her once more. She told Kol her side of the story, after Klaus stormed out of the house, and he told her how it actually as his own shirt and apologized for her life because of a silly mistake.

"Kol, it's okay. Sure I wanted to be a little older when it happened, but I'm with you now…forever. If you'll have me" she told him, looking up at him, her hands caressing his cheeks.

"Of course I'll have you. You're mine, forever and always." He placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

Marcie raised her eyebrows at him, giggling she raced to the bed and slipped under the covers. Soon her bra was dangling in the air, along with her panties. She giggled once more as Kol got the idea, and he soon joined her, all his clothes off as well. They stayed in that room for two days, wrapped up in each other, only leaving to get blood bags to feed.

"Now that you're a vampire, how about we see the world? You always tell me you want to see London…" he asked as drew circles on her arm.

"Hm, London sounds nice." She told him, leaning in to kiss him.

"Perfect, we'll leave tomorrow then".

**Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter is when they go to London, then things really speed up from there. I wanted to keep this on the shorter side so it should only be 10 chapters or less. So we are really picking up. Lots of time jumps. Review and Follow or Favorite! **


End file.
